


Burn Them Up Like a Cigarette

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Triad Alliance [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Chinese Triad, Gang Actitivites, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, German mafia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Hermann Gottlieb hasn't seen Newton Geiszler since the proposal six years ago.





	Burn Them Up Like a Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaweedredandbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/gifts).



> This is literally the first thing that popped into my head when you prompted me! 
> 
> In honor of seaweed's birthday, I figured that I'd post some of my Tumblr snippets that were for them. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> A Note: Hermann's pronouns might be a bit hard to read! Zhe reads as ZEE and Zher reads as ZER.

* * *

It’s been years, Hermann mused, since zhe’d seen swirling, colorful Japanese-styled tattoos and heard a squeaky, indignant voice. 

Well—

It _**had**_ been years. 

“Excuse me! Excuse me, I need you to hold that door!” Hermann’s cane automatically flicked up to block the doors from closing entirely. “Ey, thanks—Hermann?!” 

“Dr. Geiszler.” Zhe replied cooly as zhe gripped Tendo’s hand a little tighter than normal and lowered zher cane back to it’s customary space. 

“You know them, babe?” Tendo asked as he looked over Newton with a raised brow. 

“Does Hermann know me? We only _dated_ for five years.” Newton huffed hotly. “Listen, pal, I really need—” 

“So you’re the one who broke zhe’s heart and left zher alone in the middle of the pouring rain after zhe proposed.” Tendo growled, his right hand clenching into a fist. “You’re lucky I was the one who spotted zhe, you ungrateful, pompous, infuriating wretch.” 

“Tendo, enough,” Hermann gently tugged on Tendo’s rosaried hand and soothed with zhe’s next words. “Please? You promised me a nice time.” 

Tendo sighed as he lifted their linked hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Hermann’s. “You’re right. My bad, baby doll.” 

“Newton, kindly butt out. We shared something once but I do not plan on rehashing—or reliving—the past. I will be civil if you are.” Hermann directed at Newton. 

For _once_ in his life, Newton remained tight-lipped. 

Hermann and Tendo got off on their floor. Tendo steered zhe around the corner and waited until the elevator dinged before gently guiding Hermann to their shared room. 

“I’m not sorry for calling him out.” Tendo said as soon as the door clicked shut. “I am sorry if I upset you.” 

“Nearly six years; a few more days and it would have been that long without him.” Hermann sighed as zhe eased into a chair. “He doesn’t look well.” Zhe paused and then frowned. “He had bruises.” 

“Bruises?” Tendo asked sharply. 

“Consistent with the handiwork of Chau’s gang,” zhe closed zher eyes to recall the pattern better and flinched. “No, Chau himself.” 

“In Triad territory. In **my** territory. What is his specialty, baby doll?” Now it was Triad Leader Choi, eyes a slick, cool sable and narrowed in thought. 

“Biology. He has multiple degrees in several aspects of it.” Hermann offered quietly. 

“Maybe he’s behind that blue stuff popping up in multiple gang areas,” Tendo’s fingers skimmed near the twin shoulder harnessed sawed-off shotguns as he paced. “What was it, what was it… Kaiju Blue?” 

“Perhaps Chau is holding him prisoner.” The thought made zhe’s stomach turn. Zhe had been Chau’s ‘guest’ for a short time. 

“Which means… Chau probably kidnapped him. Stole him from the happiest moment either of you had ever had. Sonofabitch.” Tendo snarled, teeth bared as he messed up his carefully styled hair, both hands fisting briefly before he pulled them out. Inky strands spilled over his forehead and spiked while others stayed in position. 

“Indeed.” Hermann murmured as zhe’s mind calculated a way to free Newton. “Do you think the Weis would like to be distraction?” 

“Hmm. They _have_ been working on that triple motorcycle stunt…” Tendo responded quietly. “You want him back, baby doll?” 

“Only if you’re willing to share.” Zhe replied as a wicked smile spread on zhe’s face. 

“Damn right I am.” Tendo purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
